


One shots - The Umbrella Academy

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: AU! Reader is ready to harm herself, however it doesn’t go as planned…Request: YesWarning:cursing, mentions of blood, self-harm, depression, drugs, it could be triggering for some of you so don’t read!!!





	1. Head above water (Klaus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Reader is ready to harm herself, however it doesn’t go as planned…
> 
> Request: Yes
> 
> Warning:cursing, mentions of blood, self-harm, depression, drugs, it could be triggering for some of you so don’t read!!!

For so long everything seemed alright, at least you thought so. Darkness was always present however the dim light was keeping all the bad thoughts, all the stress, and all the failure away from you. However, it couldn’t stay from you any longer as soon everything came crashing down. 

Every little thing done wrong was suddenly kicking you in the face, one by one until you couldn’t handle anymore; until the pain in your mind got so strong that you need a distraction, you need for your body to feel it. You couldn’t just let your mind to be tortured, for the screams inside to continue, you needed to feel something else so you found yourself in the position you thought was just a memory from past.  
Just as all those years ago you were standing in the bathroom with the razor between your fingers as your gaze was at the mirror in front of you.  
“Just one cut,” you whispered trying to assure yourself although aware as one cut usually turned into a few and became a part of the scars on your thighs as there was a less of a chance for someone to notice.  
You stared for a few more minutes as the coldness creped onto you as you were only wearing your underwear and a long shirt ready to hurt yourself.  
“Alright,” you whispered before sitting down on the edge of your tub and you were ready to press the razor deeper to draw out blood when the doors were suddenly opened.  
“I just need to pee, I’m not looking,” Klaus stated as he walked in and he wouldn’t say anything else if he hadn’t notice light reflecting on something on your thigh. He stopped and turned towards you trying to process what you were doing.  
You were quick to try to hide the razor only for it to tumble onto the ground with a click.  
Klaus noticed the scars as well and for the first time during your whole friendship he realized that you were always there for him, but he wasn’t for you. So without saying anything Klaus took your hand in his and led you out of the bathroom to your bed.  
“Is i-”  
“Klaus, just don’t,” you said quickly as your eyes welled up because you were ashamed.  
“Hey, don’t cry, we already have one baby,” Klaus stated mentioning his brother which made you chuckle as Klaus would constantly tell you how his brother behave.  
“Yeah…” you whispered wiping away the tears which had fallen as you try to lie down in your bed turning your back to Klaus.  
“Turn around, come on,” he said tugging onto your shirt and you reluctantly did as he said as he threatened to wiggle his way between you and the wall.  
“I’m alright, Klaus, just go,” you whispered while hiding your face under the covers.  
“For how long have you been doing that?”  
“Since the voices and pain got too much to handle, it was as if my head could explode,” you admitted to him, actually telling that for the first time out loud.  
“I know that I’m the last person anyone would ever talk about something like that, but I understand. I wasn’t there for you and…”  
“Klaus you are the only person who had been here for me,” you whispered interlocking your fingers with his as he was your best friend, the one you could actually count on despite him having problems with drugs.  
“It doesn’t seem like that. We have both been living in pain and only you were aware of mine. I know how it is when you have to numb your mind, I’ve known since I was a kid,” Klaus was speaking while lying next to you. “But it will get easier, at least that’s what you always tell me. I’ve been clean for three months with your help, you were the one holding me when I was cold and shaking, so, let me do the same for you.” Klaus said expectantly and you moved closer to him on the bed letting him put his arms around you. He kept you close and you were grateful as it finally felt that you weren’t alone, that you didn’t have to carry the burden on your own. You finally realized that you didn’t have to distract yourself with pain when there was this amazing human being who would even punch his brother to distract you.  
For years you’ve been alone dealing with something and although it was hard you finally had to accept the help of your best friend, of someone who cared for you, who loved you. And just as you were helping him, he was going to help you. It sounded hopeful, it made you exhale from relief, however, him moving around behind you made you narrow your eyebrows.  
“What are you doing?” you whispered.  
“Nothing,” he said although it was evident that there was something and then it hit you.  
“Klaus, I would rather you go to pee than to do it in my bed,” you whispered yelled at him and he chuckled at your reaction.  
“Well, I was going to do so but somebody had to be dramatic,” he stated before rushing to the bathroom.  
He was quick to return and to bring you close to him with your face pressed against his chest. He kissed your hair just as you would usually do to him to make him know that he was loved, that you were there for him.  
You were almost asleep tired of all the stress and everything that happened in the previous days.  
“We will be alright, right?” he questioned as he glanced towards the end of the bed where Ben was sitting with his back against the wall. He only nodded at Klaus who soon after closed his eyes and could only hope that although you two weren’t strong alone, that you could be strong enough together to keep each other’s head above water.


	2. I don’t need a savior (Diego x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Diego sees Reader in the pricinct hurt for a few times and decides to help her!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:cursing, mentions of domestic violence

______________________________________________________________  
It was the fifth time in the past four weeks that he had seen you at the same place he was. He was cuffed with his gaze on you a few desks further from him. He had noticed you the first time there a few months ago but then recently it had gotten more frequent. He would think that you were probably some random witness or maybe even a criminal but the bruises and cuts on your face indicated that you were a victim and every time he saw you there would be fresh bruises on you. He couldn’t understand it as you didn’t at all seem scared just annoyed, and it was probably because you were used to getting hurt.  
“Who is she?” Diego asked Detective Patch and she had to turn around to see about who he was talking about.

“That has nothing to do with you.”  
“Well, you are clearly not doing a good job as she had been here five times in four weeks as far as I know she could be here every day and still s-”  
“Diego, she doesn’t want our help, alright?” Patch said shrugging her shoulders as she knew very well who you were.  
“What do you mean?” Diego asked with his eyes wondering to you.   
“Every time she is taken in after neighbors call us, it’s most likely domestic violence, but the thing is that whenever we arrive she is alone. Not even neighbors had seen anyone, is just like whoever hurts her is either well hidden in the house or just comes and goes like a ghost.”  
“Really a ghost?” Diego asked almost rolling his eyes at her statement. He was aware that ghosts do exist but not that one would just randomly come to hurt a woman.   
“I didn’t say it was, I just made a comparison,” Patch stated glaring at him knowing already that he won’t let it go.  
“Then I will take care of your ghost just uncuff me,” Diego said already lifting his hands towards her but she just shook her head.   
“You just admitted to me that you are going to a commit a felony and I should let you go?”  
“I didn’t do such a thing,” Diego answered with his hands still raised waiting for what always happens.   
“Diego, just don’t get in trouble as it seems that whoever it is she is willing to protect them,” Patch explained as she unlocked the cuffs. She was more than sure that you were willing to defend whoever did that to you just as you were protecting them with not saying anything.  
“I understand.” Soon after Diego left, however, he didn’t go far, he waited for you to be released from the precinct to follow you.   
After another hour of waiting you walked out of the doors with your scarf close to your face and sunglasses covering your bruised eye. And although you were pretty much weak from everything that happened earlier you were still conscious enough to notice somebody following you. You had to admit that they were good at what they were doing, however, you had an advantage over them and because of that advantage; the secret you were keeping, you had to lose him. So, without any warning, you abruptly stopped in the empty street turning towards where you knew the man was.  
“If you intend to stalk someone maybe you should learn how to do it properly,” you said loud enough for him however nothing happened. “Seriously, I know you’ve been following me since I left the precinct,” you announced and the man finally moved from the shadows. “Was that so hard?” you questioned with your hands crossed over your chest.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Diego said immediately not wanting for you to get scared.  
“Have you ever thought that I could hurt you?” you questioned as you didn’t look scared at all so you didn’t quite get where he was seeing that.  
“Have you seen your face lately?” Diego said gesturing towards your face and you took off your sunglasses raising your eyebrow at him.  
“I don’t have to see it to feel the pain, but thank you for pointing it out,” you said faking a smile while trying to think of the way to get rid of him, as you seriously didn’t want to hurt him.  
“Who is doing that to you?”  
“Why should I tell you, Diego?” you said purposely saying his name.   
“Ho-”  
“I’ve seen you at precinct; you are some sort of superhero. Isn’t that what kids want to be and then they grow up?” you questioned with a smile on your face as you teased him.   
“Look, I just want to help you,” Diego said ignoring your childish behavior.   
“Have I asked for it?” you asked with your brows furrowed while staring directly at him.  
“No, but you clea-”  
“I don’t need a savior, alright? I don’t need to be saved, so go back to your cave or wherever you live,” you stated before turning your back to him, hoping that it would be enough for him to walk away.  
“And what if you end up dead?” his voice came out more softly than before, with worry evident in it.   
“Then I will be dead,” you said glancing back at him. He didn’t know it yet but nobody actually did, you were sort of different. You were one of the forty-three children born the same day however you were born with your twin and you could share the same body if needed as you both were warlocks, however one dark and the other pure. And your sister had troubles with controlling her powers and things escalate often.   
“Is that what you want?”  
“People die every day, you can’t save them all, but please go try to save those who actually want it. Don’t waste your time on me,” you said sternly before walking away.  
“Well, he was cute.”  
You heard your sisters voice in your head which made you roll your eyes, but she wasn’t wrong.

 


	3. I don’t want him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoulmateAU! Reader has made decisioss about her soulmate before she even met them…….(I’m bad at summaries, this is just a little sad oneshot) Apocalypse never happened, Ben is alive and Five is an adult!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:cursing, mentions of blood, suicides, it could be triggering for some of you so don’t read!!!A little bit of nudity nothing described

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego Hargreeves x Reader & Ben Hargreeves x Reader

  
Many called it a blessing, yet you saw it as a curse. Of course that wasn’t your opinion from since you were born, however, it was formed suddenly and in the future, it was only strengthened.   
Your friends used to tell you that you were crazy and that you were just going to take away happiness from someone you never met, but you didn’t care. The happiness was just an illusion until it was gone until it leaves you all alone when you are crying on the bathroom floor with a razor in between your fingers or in your bed with the syringe still stuck in your veins. The happiness never comes back to make sure if you are alright, but the one who cares for you, does. And a little girl of eleven years ends up finding her mother in the pool of her blood just a day after the girl buried her father and then four years later she ends up crying over her brother’s body just a day after his soulmate died. 

So to that little girl; to you, it was a curse, it was a ticket to Hell and you weren’t willing to buy one, not even to be given one as it came with the price of your life.  
Nobody understood, and in reality, nobody really cared, not for your opinions or for those without a soulmate in general. People would envy those who have found theirs but wouldn’t care for those who didn’t, it was simple as that.  
After you moved a few years ago to the town your aunt lived in, you decided to avoid the topic of soulmates. You decided that it didn’t matter and that you could be happy without them and you were right. You were right as for the last three months you were the happiest you’ve ever been and it wasn’t because of a soulmate as it wasn’t needed for you to be happy. The source of your happiness, actually sources were the small donut shop your aunt owned and a man you’ve been dating for a while.   
The life was simple, but it was great, and that should’ve been your sign that something bad was about to happen. 

______________________________________________________________

Your eyes were closed as the water fell over your face wakening you up even more. The warmth of the drops made you shiver just as the few moments did the touch of your boyfriend’s fingers. There was nothing said between you as he stepped behind you in the shower pulling you into his chest. You let your eyes stay closed as he held you close only for them to go wide as you feel your wrist being turned so that your mark was shown. It was simple as everyone else’s there were initials of your soulmate’s name as well as their date of birth and year.   
You knew that your boyfriend wasn’t your soulmate and you always covered your skin with makeup so that nobody would see it in case that they would recognize it, but your wrist was void of makeup at the moment.   
You were too slow to cover your wrist, it was obvious that he has seen what it said as he inhaled sharply and left.   
You didn’t waste time before wrapping yourself in a towel and running after him to your bedroom.   
“Diego?”   
He didn’t turn around as he was dressing in a hurry, but you weren’t going to just let him go as there had to be the reason for his reaction. It wasn’t as he thought that you were his soulmate as you had seen his mark and it wasn’t your initials there or your date of birth.   
“Diego, what’s wrong?”  
Diego let out a breath before he turned to face you with his shirt still gripped between his fingers.  
“You have a soulmate,” it was all he said and it made you confused even more than silence.  
“Of course I have them,” you almost screamed out from frustration. “Everyone has one, I just don’t obsess with it. I mean I just don’t care about it, I thought that you were the same as you never mention it,” you blurted out still not knowing what upset him this much.  
“I don’t talk about it because,” his voice was low as he was speaking and he even had to calm himself before continuing. “She is dead, I never had a chance to meet her. I thought that you maybe had the same experience or something else.”  
You were ready to continue the argument as you stopped for a moment. “Wait a second,” your eyes glanced to your wrist and back to him in confusion. “How do you know that they aren’t dead?” you asked while lifting your wrists towards him.  
“What year were you born?” Diego questioned as you never told him.  
You were always reluctant in giving information about yourself which could link you to your soulmate.  
“No,” you simply said while shaking your head.  
“Just tell me!” he insisted, but you didn’t say anything, you only stepped back.  
“I need to know! Just tell me!” Diego yelled at you and your eyes welled up as he has never done that before.  
And it didn’t make you sad just because that, but because your soulmate wasn’t even in your life and it was already making you miserable destroying everything you love. “I love you,” you whispered with your gaze on the ground.   
You could hear his steps as he approached you and the second thing you felt was his fingers lifting your chin up.  
“Please, just tell me,” he pleaded with heaviness in his heart as he heard what you said and he was aware of it. However, your love wasn’t meant for him although he loved you as well.  
As you knew that there was nothing more to lose as he was as if he had already left you, you whispered the year you were born only to hear him cursing the second later.  
“I need you to leave,” you said silently, but he heard you as he was standing inches away from you.  
“No, Y/N, you don’t get it,” he said with his voice breaking.   
“I said that I don’t care,” you stated firmly wanting to walk past him as the tears were still falling down your cheeks, but you didn’t get far as he grabbed your wrist.   
“I do,” he said lifting your wrist so that both of you could see the mark.  
“Diego!”  
“You don’t care!? You don’t care that I’ve been sleeping with my brother’s soulmate all this time? You maybe don’t care, but I do,” he admitted finally letting go of your wrist. He was about to say something when another thought entered his mind. “Di…did…did you know?” he questioned as he stared at you completely broken and lost.  
“How would I know?”  
“B.H? And the year when all the 43 children were born? How did you miss that?”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” you questioned as you had no idea, you were aware of the miraculous pregnancies but you never looked into anything about it. “Look, Diego, I don’t care about what you are trying to tell me. I just want you to leave.”  
“How…how…it will break him,” Diego talked not really focused on you as he moved his hand over his face already seeing the way the news will break Ben. All of them knew each other’s mark so that they would easily find their soulmates and it actually worked twice. Klaus found Five’s soulmate, they actually saved his life and Diego found Vanya’s; it was a girl he helped one night. And he was happy when he saw both of his siblings meeting their soulmates, but he could never imagine something like this, especially as Ben was already so broken. He knew that Ben saw his soulmate as the only person who could love him despite what he was and he was holding onto it as he has only ever known love from his siblings and nobody else.   
“You won’t tell anyone!” you quickly warned as you brought your hand close to your chest just holding it there and with fear in your eyes staring at Diego.  
“Why?”  
“I would break him,” you said while sniffling.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If you tell him, I’ll say that I don’t want him.”  
Diego stared at you speechless as he just couldn’t realize why you would ever say that. He also couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain Ben will feel if he ever finds out that the one thing keeping his head above the water doesn’t want him. If he tells him he will break him, just as he was broken when he found out about his soulmate.  
“I ju-” Diego started but was interrupted by his phone. He listened to the voice of his brother who was again worried about Klaus. The call didn’t last long, but he had to leave so he took his stuff in silence before leaving only to hear you yelling after him to not tell anyone.   
It wasn’t just that that hurt him; it was also that he loved his brother’s soulmate and either way if he said something or not, he couldn’t be with her any longer. 

______________________________________________________________

When Diego finally got to the place where he has grown up he was welcomed with the sight of Klaus lying on the couch with his head hanging above the floor.   
Ben did inform him that Klaus was in a bad state and it was a delicate time now as Klaus has been clean for three weeks and they were afraid that he could relapse.   
“Klaus,” Diego called his name as he approached only for his brother to lift and wave with his hand on which was written ‘Goodbye’.  
“Shit, it’s the other one,” Klaus was rather slow to switch hands as he smiled at his brother who only stared down at him.   
“Is everything alright?” Diego questioned although it was obvious that it was the exact opposite of it.   
“It’s peachy.”  
Diego scoffed at his brother before sitting down on the ground. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding.”  
“What happened?”  
“They weren’t them,” Klaus stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world and in reality it hurt.   
“It will happen, Klaus,” Diego assured him.   
“It doesn’t have to. I mean yours is dead, and you haven’t done anything wrong,” Klaus said shifting on the couch.   
“Doesn’t matter Klaus, it will happen for you, alright?”  
“Nobody would love a junkie,” Klaus said dismissingly.  
“Come on, Klaus, we love you,” Diego said and Klaus exhaled while leaning down against the back of the couch.  
“Yeah, just you and that brownie maker,” he said before pressing his lips into a thin line.   
“What?”  
“I wanted brownies and he is making them with mom so that I wouldn’t put any pot inside.”  
“But you are clean, right?” Diego asked as Klaus did promise to stay clean and was doing well for a while.   
“Just drunk a tiny little bit,” he admitted while pressing his thumb and pointer finger almost together as if in showing how much he had drunk when it was a little more than that.   
“You will find them one day.”  
“No, I won’t, but at least Ben will. Anybody would love him. They will be perfect together.”  
Klaus carried on talking while Diego looked down not knowing if he should say something or not, however as Klaus was closer to Ben he needed his advice.  
“Klaus I…I met them.”  
“Who?” Klaus questioned as no name was mentioned.   
“Ben’s soulmate,” Diego said silently and Klaus’ eyes went wide.   
“How did y-”  
“Hey Diego,” Ben greeted as he appeared in the hallway to check on Klaus.  
“Hey…mhhm…” Diego wasn’t sure what to say so he opted to ask questions about Klaus as if he wasn’t even there. “For how long has he been like this?”  
“An hour,” Ben said not quite sure.   
“Shit, so are those brownies soon?” he asked as he needed to be left alone with Klaus just for a moment.  
Ben noticed that something was wrong but didn’t say anything about it. “Yeah, they will be in a minute,” he said before leaving however he was still close enough to hear Klaus’ words and the curiosity got the better of him.  
“Ben will be thrilled,” Klaus said excited even clapping his hands together.   
“No, Klaus,” Diego had to say his name a few more times to catch his attention. “They…they don’t want him.”  
“What?” Klaus’ eyes got wider and his jaw dropped as he stared at his brother-   
“She doesn’t want him,” Diego repeated as it finally came to him how messed up that actually was and how much it will hurt Ben.   
“She knows who I am?” Ben appeared back in the room staring at Diego with hurt evident in his eyes.   
“Ben, I d-”  
“She knows? Of course, she wouldn’t want me. I’m a monster,” Ben stated with his eyes welling up and his jaw clenched. It took him only another second to run away. 

______________________________________________________________

You were wiping the counter as you noticed one of your favorite customers coming in. He was one of the sweetest guys you’ve met and it sort of made you sad that he was rarely happy. You partially knew why he was like that and in your opinion if he would just relax about finding his soulmate he could actually live his life.  
“Hey, Benny,” you greeted him with a smile as he approached his usual sit. You could tell immediately that something was wrong. “Hey, what happened?” you questioned as his head stayed low just staring at the counter.   
“Nothing,” he murmured refusing to look up.   
“If you don’t want to talk about it I’ll force you to eat the sweetest donut we have and then your tummy will ache. I’m warning you,” you threatened managing to make him smile in the process.   
You left his side just for a moment to bring him his usual, however, you didn’t stay behind the counter.   
“Agnes told me that I can take my break now, so what happened?” you questioned as you moved to sit next to him and he stayed silent.  “I mean you don’t have to tell me but I’m a good listener and honestly it would be a good distraction,” you let out a breath as you admitted still recovering from what happened earlier.  
“From what?” he whispered lifting his gaze and meeting your eyes.   
“So, I’ll go first then,” you take a deep breath before admitting what happened. “I just found out that I’ve been sleeping with my soulmate’s brother.”  
“You cheated?” his eyebrows narrowed as he stared at you in shock. He wasn’t even aware that you had anyone although he would come to the shop almost every day. He loved being there as it was his secret place, somewhere where he could escape from the world.  
“No, I don’t know my soulmate,” you defended yourself as you were never or will be a cheater.  “Diego did tr-”  
“Diego?” Ben questioned interrupting you.   
“My soulmate’s brother,” you explained.   
“Why would you enter a relationship with someone who wasn’t your soulmate?” he asked as he knew that his brother has been in a relationship for a few months, so it wasn’t just sleeping with someone, but actually wanting to be with them. He was starting to doubt if Diego knew who you were this whole time.  
“Because I don’t want them,” you simply answered just as you would whenever somebody asked you. However, you never thought of the possibility in saying those words to your soulmate, although it was partially true it didn’t mean that you wanted to break someone.  
“Oh, that hits home,” he admitted clenching his jaw.  
“You don’t want your soulmate?” you asked slightly hopefully as you never met someone who shared your opinions.  
“No, I do, but they don’t want me,” he said with his voice shaking as he stared straight at you and it caused a shiver to run down your spine.   
“They probably have a good reason for it, it’s certainly not you,” you were quick to assure him as you could see the pain in his eyes as well as anger or maybe just betrayal.  
“Maybe, but I didn’t stay long enough for Diego to explain me,” he said with his eyes welling up but he wasn’t going to cry in front of someone who doesn’t care for or doesn’t want him.  
“What?” your voice came out as a whisper and you stood up needing more distance between you two. Now when you knew it was obvious that it was him, as he made you feel so at ease and you could tell him anything.  
“I’m Ben Hargreeves y-”  
“Fuck…I…”  
“No, it’s alright. I’m the one who is a monster,” he said moving closer to you.  
“A monster? What are you talking about?” you questioned although still in shock.  
“The umbrella academy,” he simply said as if those three words should mean something to you.   
“A private school you went with your siblings?” you asked vaguely remembering that Diego mentioned it once and not understanding why Ben was talking about it right now.   
“You really don’t know?”  
“Look, I don’t want to know whatever you have to say as I don’t want…” you motioned with your hands towards him as you couldn’t force yourself to finish your sentence.  
“Why?” his voice came out so broken that you were ready to cry.    
“Because,” you started trying to stay calm, but you could feel your throat tightening as you struggled to speak. “I…I witnessed two suicides because of lost soulmates; my mom, and brother,” you finally admitted completely breaking down as tears were falling from your eyes.   
“I’m sorry,” Ben said softly he even reach to wipe away your tears but you flinched away from him.   
“I’m not going to end up like that,” you stated while sniffling. “And if you are even a half of a person your brother is I won’t stand a chance. So,  I won’t even try as there wouldn’t be a way out from that.”  
“Can y-”  
“No, please just go,” you said as you hurried behind the counter making the much-needed distance bigger.   
“But I w-”  
“Ben, leave!” you said louder catching Agnes’ attention who was at the back at the moment. You had to look away from him before saying the next words which you knew will break him completely. “Leave and please don’t come back,” you whispered and just like that a moment later he was gone.   
And now while you were standing there knowing what you did and how you hurt him, you could finally feel at least the half of the pain your mother and brother felt when they lost their soulmates with only one difference; yours was still breathing, but for how long?


End file.
